<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempestad by diariosdemotocicleta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381677">Tempestad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diariosdemotocicleta/pseuds/diariosdemotocicleta'>diariosdemotocicleta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>adamdriver - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mistery, Murder, Partners to Lovers, Prostitution, Romance, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Suicide, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diariosdemotocicleta/pseuds/diariosdemotocicleta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras una serie de asesinatos cometidos en la pequeña ciudad de los Alberos, la detective Karla se vera encomendada a formar parte en una serie de sucesos peligrosos e intriga al lado del detective Adam, junto con el cual se embarcaran en el arduo trabajo de descubrir quien esta detrás de estos asesinatos.</p><p>No esperaban que la razón de estos crímenes se les impregnara hasta la raíz, reviviendo en ellos recuerdos de la infancia e inclusive de la adultez, luchando no solo contra el enemigo, sino también contra ellos mismos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Driver/You, Original Female Character - Relationship, harris dickinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eran más o menos las 7:15 de un lunes  nublado  a mediados de octubre, tenía la sensación de que estaba por llover, con fuerza y aun así seguía debatiéndome sobre si debía  llevarme el abrigo o no...Estaba despierta desde las 5 AM a pesar de que había llegado a casa a la 1 AM.<br/>
Tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que casi ni parecía que había estado despierta hasta tan tarde.<br/>
Era este trabajo, que me consumía y me hacía sentir como novata, cada semana, cada mes...<br/>
No importaba el tiempo ni la experiencia,  seguía sintiendo ese aire de nerviosismo, incertidumbre, tal vez cobardía.<br/>
El descubrir el mundo real cada día, la vida en las calles y en los callejones oscuros, todo lo que podía esconder una persona normal, tal vez incluso una persona como yo.<br/>
A veces me preguntaba cómo lo sobrellevaban mis compañeros de trabajo, pero a veces también creía que sería muy novato de mi parte preguntar, muy novato para alguien en mi posición.<br/>
Y hoy lunes, a las 7:15 AM, sigo mirando el abrigo en el armario, pensando en si llevarlo o no.<br/>
Las gotas de la lluvia comienzan a escucharse con esfuerzo contra el techo de mi casa, entonces tomó el abrigo y me voy.<br/>
Pensando en lo rápido que una situación puede intensificarse, incluso con algo tan simple como la lluvia.<br/>
El camino al trabajo es monótono y aburrido, y a decir verdad, me gusta que sea así, pareciese que es el único momento de mi vida, donde no pasa nada, donde el mundo se detiene un instante, a pesar de que al mirar por la ventana, los autos sigan su curso.<br/>
Llegó sola al trabajo, y me odio por un segundo al darme cuenta que no he traído conmigo mi paraguas.<br/>
Me quedo sentada un rato, observando el camino que tendré que seguir mientras la pulcra ropa y el cabello se empapan.<br/>
A la distancia veo a Sofía correr, con su cabello por todos lados y sus largas piernas esquivando los charcos de agua torpemente.<br/>
Me río, porque justo esperaba encontrarla a ella. Y me pregunto si ella también se habrá despertado desde la 5...<br/>
Me pregunto si ella también tendrá esos ratos a solas durante la noche donde no puede cerrar los ojos, me pregunto si también sentirá el horror envolver su cuerpo, si ella también se sentirá como una novata, a pesar de llevar en este trabajo ya 6 años.<br/>
Abro la puerta del auto y salgo corriendo, lo más rápido que puedo hacía la puerta de entrada.<br/>
Cuando entró hago del "buenos días" mi mantra y se lo comparto a cualquier persona que me cruce.<br/>
Entro a mi oficina aliviada, con el cabello goteando y la ropa húmeda.<br/>
Me siento enfrente del escritorio, sin ningún trabajo acumulado.<br/>
Esperando que lleguen a mí con las noticias atroces.<br/>
Me pregunto que será está semana, y si será algo de un día o de meses.<br/>
Siempre es mejor un día, o una semana. La última vez que dure meses en algo así, deje de ser yo, mi vida dejó de ser mía y paso a pertenecer a lo brutal y a lo recóndito.<br/>
Recargo mi cara sobre las palmas de mis manos y suspiro, dejando todo eso atrás. Olvidando aquel incidente y todo lo que lo envolvía...<br/>
La puerta se abre de sorpresa y volteó, pensando que aún es muy temprano para las malas noticias, en este mundo donde el dolor no tiene hora de llegada.<br/>
Pero es Sofía y le sonrió, como cada mañana.<br/>
--¿Recuperándote de la noche de ayer?--Ríe mientras se sienta adelante de mí.<br/>
--No sé qué estaba pensando cuando decidí salir un domingo--Le digo recordando la noche de ayer y lo equivocado que estuvo todo.<br/>
--Creo que te hacía falta, nos hacía falta...Después del último caso, cualquiera hubiese necesitado un poco de alcohol. Pero mírame, vengo sobria y muerta, justo como todos los días de mi vida-- Atina a decir, mientras comienza a hojear los papeles frente a ella.<br/>
--Hoy podría haber nuevo caso, ¿estas lista?--Inquiero, dejando de lado todas las dudas que tengo cuando estoy a solas.<br/>
--Trabajo es trabajo, Karla, siempre hay que estar listas-- Me dice con una gran sonrisa que inunda su rostro, aunque no le creo, no importa que entre por esa puerta, nunca estamos listas.<br/>
La puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra el nuevo interno, del departamento de investigación, Harris algo.<br/>
Se adentra a mi oficina con su habitual nerviosismo, la mano temblante sujetando unos documentos, y sus ojos parpadeando con fuerza.<br/>
-- Aquí están los documentos finales sobre el caso cerrado del viernes, por si quiere revisarlos y verificar que todo esté bien.--Me entrega los documentos con movimientos torpes y se va, mirándonos por última vez a ambas.<br/>
Tal vez debería a hablar con el sobre sentirme como novata, pienso, mientras me río internamente.<br/>
--No puedo con él--Dice Sofía de una manera exaltada.<br/>
--¿No puedes con él?--Levanto mis cejas y comienzo leer los párrafos frente a mí.<br/>
--Es tan lindo y tierno, lo quiero para mí--<br/>
--¿Harris?, ¿el nuevo?--Me burlo a la vez que imitó su mano temblante. --Por favor. Seguro que hay alguien un poco más experimentado con el que puedes estar--<br/>
--Yo le puedo enseñar muchas cosas--<br/>
Nos comenzamos a reír ambas. Y es en momentos así, donde se me olvida donde estoy. Momentos en donde pareciese que vuelvo a ser una niña de prepa hablando sobre chicos.<br/>
Ojala nunca se me olvidará ese sentimiento.</p><p>CAPITULO 1<br/>
Cuatro días después y la mañana corre a su curso y nada llega. Me resulta inhabitual tener días así, con café tranquilo y miradas frecuentes a la ventana. Reviso con detalle  el informe plasmado frente a mí, tratando de ser objetiva e ignorar el vuelco en mi estómago. Estos últimos días han sido así, llenos de papeleo, burocracia y recuerdos escabrosos sobre un caso a punto de cerrarse.<br/>
Los ojos parecen arder mientras sigo recorriendo las hileras de letras en las hojas de papel entre las palmas de mis manos.<br/>
Había estado tan absorta con todo el papeleo de mi último caso, que ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de los cambios que dieron lugar a mi alrededor. Cuando entonces, la puerta se abre con prisa, y entra este hombre alto, con hombros anchos y traje aburrido, abriéndose paso dentro de mi oficina. Este hombre al que solo le había dicho ´´buenos días´´ en el transcurso de las mañanas y nada más.<br/>
Me observa con reposo, sin nada que aclarar durante unos segundos, y entonces digo.<br/>
--Buenos días—Para no romper la costumbre de mi viejo mantra dentro de esta unidad policiaca.<br/>
--Ah sí, claro, buen día, detective Karla, ¿cierto?—Me dice mientras sitúa su mano frente a mí.<br/>
--Correcto, detective Adam—Sonríe como para afirmarme que no me equivoque al decir su nombre. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y lo miro expectante, tratando de descubrir que hace aquí conmigo, en mi oficina.<br/>
--Supongo que estos últimos días ha estado muy ocupada dando las revisiones finales a su caso—Separo mis labios para hacer un comentario, pero su siguiente oración me interrumpe —También supongo que le avisaron sobre el traslado de unidad de la detective Moreno—<br/>
--¿Traslado?—Digo más para mí que para él y ladeo la cabeza en un intento de recordar si mi ahora antigua compañera, Sofía, llego a mencionarlo en algún momento.<br/>
--Eh si, a la unidad de análisis de conducta. Y ahora tu y yo estamos juntos…Y tenemos que irnos ahora, Granja Alisos, podemos ir en mi auto, te explico en el camino—Se da la espalda para salir por la puerta e interrumpo su acción con mi voz.<br/>
--No puedo irme, tengo que terminar de revisar mi informe, entregarlo, y…-Me interrumpe ahora él.<br/>
--No te preocupes por eso, Dickinson puede encargarse de tu informe—<br/>
--¿Dickinson?, ¿el interno?—Pregunto no tan convencida y a la vez con unas ganas inmensas de aventar el montón de papeles e irme con él a descubrir que nuevo horror tiene preparado el mundo para nosotros, incluso cuando sé que después no poder cerrar los ojos durante las noches solas.<br/>
--Es bueno—Decido creerle y salgo de mi escritorio, para tomar mi abrigo y mi libreta, tocando mi bolsillo izquierdo, asegurándome de tener mi bolígrafo aun ahí.<br/>
Paso junto a el por la puerta y a través del rabillo de mi ojo veo a Angélica con unas cajas entre sus pálidas manos.<br/>
--¿Granja Alisos?—Pregunta, tratando de obtener un mejor agarre de las cajas.<br/>
--Si—Le respondo—Te veo ahí—Le sonrió y sigo al Detective hasta la puerta de salida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CAPITULO 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAPITULO 2</p><p>Cuando me baje del auto pudo notar el carro del detective Adam a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Volví a mirar el sobre de entre mis manos, esperando que lo que sea que la forense tuviera que decir nos ayudara a conectar los puntos con la escena del crimen.</p><p>Suspire mientras me hacía camino hacia el Instituto de Ciencias Forenses, donde tenían el cadáver de nuestra víctima. Solo podía pensar en entrelazar todo, en entrelazar información que aun ni siquiera tenía entre mis manos, para evitar el alargamiento, para evitar más rocas impregnadas de sangre, mas cuerpos flotando sobre el agua pura…</p><p>--Karla—Alce la vista para encontrarme con la mirada de Perla, mi vieja compañera de trabajo con quien tantas veces compartí secretos y cocteles. Le sonreí mientras agitaba el sobre con las fotos del crimen.</p><p>--Díganme que encontraron algo—Dije mirando ahora también al detective Adam, que tenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. </p><p>--A pesar de las marcas en su cuello, que pueden indicarnos que el homicida la estrangulo, esta no fue la causa de su muerte, pues no hay fractura ni en hueso hioides o en las cervicales…--</p><p>--Entonces, el homicida toma la roca y golpea contra el cráneo de la víctima repetidas ocasiones—Agrega Adam.</p><p>--Lo cual le genera una contusión, mucho sangrado y he ahí la causa de muerte—Termina por agregar ahora Perla, la forense encargada.</p><p>--El homicida no tenía la fuerza suficiente para asfixiarla, por lo cual termino saliendo de su plan y uso lo que tenía al alcance para poder matarla—Concluí ahora yo.</p><p>--Ahora lo siguiente—Dijo Perla dándose la vuelta para tomar algo, un sobre justo del mismo color del que sostenía yo entre mis manos.</p><p>--Aquí están las fotos del cadáver de la víctima, también tengo aquí los resultados de los estudios que se le hicieron—Comienza a sacar las fotos de entre el sobre para ponerlas sobre la mesa frente a nosotros—Además de todo lo que acabamos de mencionar, pudimos encontrar las siguientes marcas sobre su cuerpo, unas fueron hechas con un arma blanca, probablemente una navaja, y otras, las menos profundas, fueron causadas por el roce del cuerpo con las ramas de los arbustos que había en el rio, también, algo que podrían encontrar interesante—Declaro, tomando una foto en particular, poniéndola sobre las demás fotos—Trazo la palabra ´´Puta´´ sobre su abdomen’’—Confeso Perla, trazando a su vez ella la palabra con sus dedos en la foto.</p><p>--Se le realizo un examen con azul de toluidina, para detectar si había lesiones genitales en la victima, y lo que encontramos, fueron múltiples fisuras en el área vaginal, con un himen no integro, y sangrado vaginal, sin embargo no encontramos rastros de ADN del homicida en el cuerpo de la víctima…El agua se lo llevo todo—</p><p>--Entonces, ¿está confirmado que la sangre de la roca pertenece a la víctima?—Pregunte, tomando la foto de la prueba de la roca impregnada de sangre.</p><p>--De acuerdo a los estudios, la sangre es compatible—Me dice, pasando los estudios de laboratorio, que observo fugazmente.</p><p>--¿Qué hay de las pruebas de toxicología?, ¿encontraron rastros de alcohol?, ¿drogas?—Cuestiona Adam, mirando detrás de si, como si hubiese una ventana con una vista interesante, en un punto donde solo hay gabinetes.</p><p>Perla tuerce su cabeza, buscando entre los estudios que tiene en sus manos, para después darnos los indicados.</p><p>--¿Alcohol?, sí, pero no en cantidades exorbitantes como para estar ebria, en cuanto a las drogas, encontramos dosis muy pequeñas de cocaína, sin embargo—Inquiere, entregándonos ahora, las fotos del cadáver de nuestra victima sin nombre—Las venas de sus brazos, están colapsadas completamente, incluso pudimos encontrar cantidades de heroína en su sangre, por la prueba en sus venas, podemos concluir en que era una consumidora frecuente— Finaliza Perla.</p><p>--¿Siguen sin reconocer el cadáver?—Pregunto, esperando tener un nombre ya para nuestro cadáver encerrado en el refrigerador.</p><p>--Aun no hay rastros de familiares o amigos—</p><p>--Por sus antecedentes con la droga y el aspecto desaliñado que tenía, podríamos decir que tal vez se trataba de un mendigo, inclusive tal vez, de una prostituta—Observo, dándole un vistazo tanto al detective Adam como a Perla, esperando sus comentarios.</p><p>--Tiene la palabra ´´puta´´ tallada en su abdomen… ¿Podría haber sido un novio celoso?—Sugiere el detective Adam, mirándome por primera vez desde que puse un pie en la habitación.</p><p>--También podría tratarse de un cliente—Menciona Perla, irguiendo sus hombros.</p><p>--Si, un cliente con aires de superioridad, con el deseo de humillar a su víctima, solo debemos averiguar si la sodomizo antes de la muerte o después de esta—Miro al detective Adam ahora yo, buscando un gesto en su absorto rostro.</p><p>--Bueno, en fin, tenemos que volver a la oficina, para encargarnos del pápelo—Suelta de la nada mi compañero de trabajo, sacándose la mano de los bolsillos del pantalón.</p><p>--Si, está bien, cualquier noticia se las hare llegar inmediatamente—Medio sonríe Perla, dándome el sobre con todos los estudios y pruebas.</p><p>--Gracias Perla, espero verte luego, en una situación menos violenta—Le sonrió, mientras le doy un rápido abrazo.</p><p>El detective Adam le sonríe en modo de agradecimiento a la vez que asiente.</p><p>--Nos mantendremos en contacto—Dice por último, saliendo a través de la puerta.</p><p>Le doy una última mirada a Perla, y salgo por la puerta, siguiendo al detective Adam, pensando en cuál es el apuro de irse de esta manera.</p><p>En el momento en que salgo del Instituto de Ciencias Forenses, recorro mi mirada por el estacionamiento, en busca del detective Adam.</p><p>Una vez que lo encuentro, debajo de un alto árbol, pateando las piñas que caían de sus ramas, me acerco a él.</p><p>--Hey, detective Adam, salió muy rápido de ahí—Le comento, algo que obviamente ya sabía, en un intento de iniciar una conversación.</p><p>--Adam—Enfoca sus ojos con los míos, entrecerrándolos levemente por la luz del sol que se fugaba entre las dispersas ramas del árbol que nos hacía compañía.</p><p>--¿Perdón?—Le interrogo, alzando mi vista para poder observar mejor su rostro, alcanzando a percibir la sombra de color negro debajo sus ojos, y las pequeñas arrugas formadas alrededor de estos por tanto fruncirlos.</p><p>No debo de verme diferente, pienso rápidamente.</p><p>--Solo Adam, así te ahorraras al menos unos cuantos segundos—Sonríe con amabilidad—Necesitaremos esos segundos después de todo—Me informa, desviando su mirada hacia los cientos de autos estacionados frente a nosotros.</p><p>--¿Crees que esto vaya para largo?—Entrecierro mis ojos, preguntando algo de lo cual, ya tenía la respuesta.</p><p>--Me gustaría que no--Se ríe—Pero ¿en este trabajo cuando ha importado lo que queremos?— --Deberíamos empezar a investigar un poco más, podríamos ir a uno de esos lugares donde se reúnen las prostitutas—Me rio por lo bajo—Y empezar a hacer preguntas, si alguien la reconoce, si miraron algo extraño, ya sabes, las preguntas de siempre, solo hay que hacerlo un poco más personal. Tenemos que buscar un lugar de esos, cerca del arroyo Los Alberos, para tener un punto de partida… ¿tu conocerás un lugar de esos por ahí?—Suelto una risita incomoda, esperando no ofenderlo, después de todo, siempre podemos buscar los posibles lugares desde la oficina.</p><p>A mi pregunta se ríe fuertemente, tirando su largo cabello involuntariamente hacia atrás.</p><p>--¿un lugar de esos?, ¿te refieres a un prostíbulo o un bar de mala muerte?—Se vuelve a reír, con las manos en sus bolsillos de nuevo. -– ¿Parece que frecuento ese tipo de lugares?—Pregunta, sin dejar de reírse.</p><p>Me rio a lo bajo con él y agrego –No te preocupes, tenemos la fuente de datos de la oficina…--</p><p>--No te preocupes tú, estoy seguro que algo puedo encontrar…Es un buen comienzo, tomar eso como punto de partida. Creo que será mejor si voy solo, me darán información más rápido a mí—Asiento, entendiendo el porqué de su sugerencia.</p><p>--Solo asegúrate de no ir vestido como policía—Menciono con humor.</p><p>--Si claro, tratare de no llevar la placa en la frente—Añade, negando incrédulo con su cabeza, y a la vez, con el atisbo de una sonrisa entre sus labios.</p><p>--Bueno, nos vemos en la oficina—Digo, apunto de caminar hacia mi auto.</p><p>-Te puedo llevar a la oficina en mi auto, si lo deseas—Ofrece el detec… Adam, me corrijo a mí misma en mi mente.</p><p>--No creo que eso sea necesario, Adam, vine en mi propio auto—Señale, con una sonrisa burlona entre mis labios.</p><p>--Claro que viniste en tu auto—Admite avergonzado—Perdona, ha sido un largo día y mi mente se dejó divagar por un momento.--</p><p>-No te preocupes ahora tu—Parafraseo su oración de hace unos minutos, con mi expresión burlona aun en la cara—Hay que esforzarnos más, para que dejen de ser días largos—Confieso, agitando mi mano en connotación de despedida, alejándome de la misma manera que lo hizo el cuándo salió de la oficina de Perla.</p><p>Después de un largo día en la oficina, finalmente estoy en casa, sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, con las fotos del cadáver, de la escena del crimen, las pruebas y los estudios, esparcidos sobre la mesa frente al sofá.</p><p>Me toco la sien, un poco estresada por todo lo que cubre mi campo de visión, y con la imagen de Adam escabulléndose en mis pensamientos.</p><p>Lo imagine en un bar de mala muerte, con unos jeans desgastados, y un sweater negro envolviendo su cuerpo.</p><p>Haciendo conversación con las chicas que llevaban una cerveza entre sus palmas y con una apariencia reveladora.</p><p>Me pregunte si a pesar de todo, era correcto que yo estuviera aquí, repasando cosas que ya había repasado, mientras mi compañero estaba afuera, en el mundo real, tratando de obtener información más fructífera, que pudiera ayudarnos a ver más allá de lo que ya estábamos observando en todas nuestras evidencias.</p><p>Considere si tal vez debería tomar mi teléfono, y presionar los dígitos de su teléfono celular, y ofrecer mi ayuda…</p><p>De pronto, todas mis ideas desaparecieron por unos instantes, cuando escuche el ya reconocido timbre de la puerta de entrada.</p><p>Baje las piernas del sofá, caminando hacia donde emanaba el viejo ruido, peinando un poco mi cabello.</p><p>Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a mí también vieja amiga, Sofía. Le sonríe, incrédula de su presencia frente a mí, en un día donde todo había sido muy estrepitoso y lento, su sonrisa dirigida a mí, resultaba irreal y perecedera.</p><p>Observe la botella transpirante entre sus manos y sin dudarlo, la invite a pasar.</p><p>--Yo pienso que deberías ir, también eres parte del caso, después de todo, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, no dejes que se acapare el solo el caso—Exclamo Sofía, sirviéndose su cuarta copa de vino.</p><p>--Ojala hubieras dicho eso antes de que bebiera mi tercera copa, si voy ahora, sería más un estorbo que una cabeza pensante—Balbuce, siguiendo bebiendo mi ahora cuarta copa.</p><p>--Debes de ponerte más ahí, de expresarte, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?, aunque tú y ese detective de cabello largo no sean amigos de por vida…-</p><p>--Dijiste que era guapo—La interrumpí riéndome.</p><p>--El punto es, que eres buena, en esto, por algo tienes el puesto que tienes, no te dejes atrás a ti misma solo porque no te sientes cómoda o en confianza con una situación o persona, tu misma lo sabes, en este trabajo nada se queda igual—</p><p>--Si, tienes razón, no sé qué pasó hoy, no puedo permitirme alejarme del caso así, no cuando hay una víctima, no cuando podría haber más víctimas—Admití, un poco avergonzada de mi misma. Sacudí mi cabeza, pensando que mañana sería un nuevo día, apartando ese sentimiento de mi cuerpo.</p><p>--De todas maneras—Agregue--¿Qué hay contigo?—Cuestione, dándole una larga mirada a la chica sentada al lado de mí.</p><p>--Lo siento, olvide decirte que me ofrecieron el cambio de departamento—Dijo tomándose la cabeza en forma arrepentimiento.</p><p>--No te preocupes, se lo mucho que disfrutas haciendo perfiles criminales e interactuar con las víctimas, por algo tienes un master en victimologia y psicología criminal—</p><p>--Sentía que necesitaba un descanso, ¿sabes?, después de todo el ajetreo y adrenalina que tuvimos durante el último caso, no estoy diciendo que no regresare a la unidad de investigación, pero necesitaba eso, para recordarme porque estaba aquí de nuevo—Confeso, con la mirada en algún punto perdido—Además, me robe a tu interno—Estallo en risas, influenciada por el vino en su organismo.</p><p>--¿Te robaste a mi interno?—Acote confundida--¿Te robaste a Dickinson?, ¿el interno de Adam que ahora también me pertenece?—Exclame estallando en risas también.</p><p>--Es un encanto—Canto, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos en una forma seductora.</p><p>--Oh dios, dime que no estuviste acosándolo todo el día, dime que no lo besaste, dios, dime que al menos entrego mi informe del caso pasado—</p><p>--Primero, ¿Quién crees que soy?, segundo, mi misión de besarlo aún sigue en pie, no puede resistirse por mucho tiempo, tercero, no estoy segura, pero no te preocupes, sino lo hizo, me asegurare de castigarlo—Concluyo con un dedo acusador en mi cara.</p><p>Aparte su dedo acusador, obligando a mi mente a olvidar su ultimo comentario, mientras reía con ella.</p><p>Mañana sería un nuevo día.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>